


You're Kidding

by mashtons_dirtbag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nat trying to kick some sense into the reader, Pining, Sarcasm, Sassy Reader, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashtons_dirtbag/pseuds/mashtons_dirtbag
Summary: Just a fluffy little one shot where reader can’t help sassing the man she loves. And of course Natasha calls her out on it.





	You're Kidding

A low groan escapes your lips as the hard sole of a combat boot connects with your side. Your arm is wrenched behind your body before you’re flipped and your back connects with the training mat beneath you. Natasha is standing above you, giving you a pointed look, her arms crossed.

“What is with you today?” she cocks her hip to the side, “This is the fifth time I’ve beaten you.”

“You usually beat me Nat,” your voice is rough as you take the hand she offers to help you stand.

“Fair point. But you usually pull out a win every couple of rounds.” She turns to you, arms crossing once again. “Something’s up with you.”

“I guess I’m just having an off day…” you trail off, hoping to avoid the conversation you know is brewing.

“Uh-huh. And that has nothing to do with a certain Star-Spangled Captain standing on the other side of the room?” She gives you a knowing smirk.

“Of course not.” _Absolutely._

“Whatever you say…” Natasha lets the sentence trail before she moves to the adjacent bench and starts sipping from her water bottle. You move to follow, but not before your eyes flash briefly in the direction of the man Nat had insinuated earlier. He was by the weight bench with Bucky, the two in a light conversation as he spotted for Sam. You turn back to Nat, reaching for your own bottle of water. Nat does you the courtesy of pretending she hadn’t noticed your momentary distraction, although you’re sure there’s no way that she had missed it.

“Alright, I’ m beat.” You say, gathering your things. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Maybe you should shower first,” Nat smirks. “wouldn’t want Rogers catching a whiff of that.”

You glare at her playfully, flipping her off as you make your way towards the door.

~

You enter the kitchen in a pair of clean sweatpants and a tank top, wringing your hair out in a towel. Mostly everyone is already there, excluding Clint - who was visiting his family for a few days - and Tony, Rhodey, and Vision who were currently off on a mission.

You set your towel on the counter before turning to poke through the fridge.

“How are you gonna set your nasty ass towel on the counter like that?” Sam says, voice full of disgust, “People eat there you know.”

“I can almost guarantee you that my towel is cleaner than half the things you’ve had on this counter, Wilson.”

Sam’s eyes go wide, before he quickly looks back down at his food. You hear both Steve and Bucky chuckle under their breath, whilst Bruce makes a sound of disgust. You pull out a carton of leftover noodles from the Chinese takeout that you’d had the night before. Grabbing a fork, you begin shoveling the noodles into your mouth.

“Jeez y/n slow down, you’re gonna choke.” Steve says, watching you warily.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” you smirk, shoving another forkful into your mouth. Steve blanches, but recovers quickly and picks up another piece of chicken on his fork.

“Anyways,” Steve pauses, swallowing his food, “whilst we’re all here, I want everyone in the training room at 6:00 a.m. sharp tomorrow. I have a few new drills I want to go over with everyone.”

“That’s really fucking funny Steve.”

“I’m serious, y/n. We’ve got a lot we need to cover.”

“Yes, and I have a bed I need to sleep in.” you cross the kitchen shuffling into an empty chair next to Wanda and across from Nat.

The conversation travels elsewhere for the duration of lunch. You’re the first to finish, despite being one of the last to arrive. You stand, moving to throw away the empty noodle carton.

“See you at six, y/n?” Steve asks expectantly.

“Sir, yes sir, Cap.” You ruffle his hair lightly as you move past him, and Steve can’t help but stare after you fondly as you leave the room, heading for the elevator.

~

The next morning you trudge into the training room. You’re the last one to arrive, but you make no effort to get to the others any faster.

“Glad you could join us.” Steve grins.

“Sorry.” You mumble. “I’m not used to waking up at the ass crack of dawn.”

Steve’s grin only widens as he begins to pair you off. As per usual, you’re with Natasha.

You’re in the middle of practicing the first drill when she asks.

“So, how are things?”

“I mean things are good I guess,” you shrug. “Fury says he has a mission lined up for me next week –“

“You know that’s not what I meant.” She gives you an exasperated look. “I know you have feelings for Steve.” She deadpans.

You sigh. “Feelings is an understatement.” You glance at him – he’s in the middle of watching Wanda spar with Sam – and lower your voice. “The truth is I’m completely in love with him.”

“You’re telling me you’re in love with the man you’ve been constantly sassing for the past eight months? Nooooo…” Natasha says in mock surprise. You smack her lightly on the arm.

“Is it that obvious to everyone or is it just because you’re a super spy?”

“No, it’s pretty damn obvious.” Bucky informs you as he walks past you to join Steve. “To everyone except him of course.” You groan, slapping your hand to your face.

“Y/n it’s pretty fucking obvious he feels the same way.” Natasha assures you, resuming the drill you were meant to be practicing. “Just tell him how you feel.”

“It’s not that simple.” Your arm juts out to block her attack. “I’ve never been the first person to say it before. And for good reason. I don’t think I could handle it if he didn’t say it back.”

A knee hits you in the stomach. “But wouldn’t it be worse not knowing?”

“I don’t know.” _Of course it would._

“It’s up to you whatever you decide.” It’s at this moment that you go in with the new kick Steve wanted everyone to practice, catching Natasha off guard and sending her sailing to the ground with a thump.

The rest of training is uneventful. The second it ends you find yourself bolting to your room, not wanting to socialize with anyone. You crawl into bed, not bothering to change out of your sweaty clothes, and curl in on yourself.

It’s been no more than twenty minutes before a knock sounds on your door. You roll to face it but make no move to get up. _“Y/n? It’s me. Everything okay.”_ The voice is muffled through the door, but you would know Steve’s voice anywhere. _“You rushed off so quickly after training I was worried something might have happened.”_

A smile flits over your face. Steve always did worry too much. You heave yourself off the bed and open your door for him. He wears a small smile, but you can see the worry dancing in his eyes.

You smile softly up at him and he swears he’s never seen anything prettier. “I’m fine.” You reassure him, “Just tired. I’ve had a lot on my mind recently.”

“Want to talk about it?’ Steve offers, trailing behind you as you turn back towards your bed. You nod to the spot next to you, and he sits.

“Not particularly. Just silly things. Things that really shouldn’t be so hard to talk about but for some reason it also feels like my entire world might implode on itself if I do.”

He nods in understanding. He’s one of the few in the compound who would never push you to open up about something if you didn’t want to. “Why don’t I tell you about something that’s been on my mind instead?” he offers.

You nod. “I’d like that.”

“Well I’ve been having these feelings lately. Feelings I haven’t felt since before I went in the ice. And well, to be honest, I didn’t think I would feel them again after I came out, let alone want the life that these feelings would entail.” Your breath catches, and you feel the sadness welling up in your throat. _Of course. How could I have ever believed he would want a life with me?_ “Until I met you.”

_Wait._

_What?_

You couldn’t possibly have heard him right. Before you can even open your mouth, he continues:

“I love you, y/n. And I have for a while. I think -“ You want to let him finish. You really do. But he’s looking at you like you’re his whole world and you swear you can see whole galaxies dancing in his eyes and you _just can’t help it._

Your hand finds the back of his neck and before you know it your lips are pressing feverishly to his, and although his body is still for a beat out of shock, his hands quickly find your hips and his lips press just as roughly against yours. Your teeth nip at his bottom lip when you hear a thud against the door and Natasha gruffly whisper _“Damnit Sam!”_

Steve pulls back giving you an apologetic look before he yanks open the door. Natasha, Sam, and Bucky fall forward slightly through the doorway. Nat smirks knowingly at you over Steve’s shoulder and you roll your eyes.

“Can no one have any privacy here?” Steve reprimands the three. They have the decency to look regretful before Nat and Bucky make a run for it, and you hear Sam say, _“At least maybe now you can see her choke,”_ before Steve grabs the nearest object he can find – a book on mythology that Thor had gifted you on his last visit – and chucks it at Sam’s head as he flees down the corridor. Your cheeks burn as Steve slams the door shut once again and turns back to face you.

_“Now, where were we?”_


End file.
